


Taylor Hebert, Hero Extraordinaire, and the Catch-22 of Capitalism

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [33]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor plans for the future.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	Taylor Hebert, Hero Extraordinaire, and the Catch-22 of Capitalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



So.

Coil is in jail.

Taylor is… Happy.

(She did it! She took down a whole villainous organization, not by herself, but she did it! She’s definitely a hero now, and she’s _good_ at it!)

(And Colin is safer, now, without a villain spying on his workplace.)

She smiles for three days straight before sitting down in the basement to think. She needs to decide what to do next. 

First order of business: Assault.

It’s been a while since the stalking stopped, without any new developments, so she’s going to _tentatively_ write it up as some kind of security detail, and stop giving him more crabs every time he enters her range.

(The lice stays. She still doesn’t trust him.)

Second order of business: Colin and Dad.

Coil is down, and that’s a good thing, but the gangs are stirring and, as a same-sex couple, they are both potential targets for the Empire 88. As an added bonus, since Colin is Asian, he gets to _also_ being a potential ABB target for recruitment. And Taylor has no idea how to make an actual impact on either of those gangs. They have a lot more capes and traction amongst civilians than Coil did, while Taylor has a lot _less_. She doesn’t know what to do. 

Third order of business: the basement.

She can’t just keep using it as her… Lair? Hideout? Base?

…Let’s go with base.

She can’t keep using the basement as her base. Too much risk of either Colin or Dad walking in and finding things she doesn’t want them to. She needs to find another place. 

And this brings her to the fourth order of business.

Money.

That, she learned from Coil. Whatever his cape power was, if he had any, his _real_ power was double.

Information and money, with the second often used to obtain the first.

Information, Taylor isn’t too worried about. Her power is, after all, perfect for eavesdropping. She needs to figure out something to decipher writing, but she made some research, and apparently bugs with faceted eyes literally can’t see individual words, so she has little hope on that front.

Money, however, is a problem. She’s going to need some, if only for waiting in coffee shops while she eavesdrop, and stealing money from petty goons isn’t sustainable on the long-term. 

Maybe she could use the same method than for her costume, but to make little trinkets to sell online, or try to see if Parian would be interested in buying silk from her, but she’s not sure how that would work with NEPEA-5. She would need to discuss it with a lawyer, and having a lawyer sounds like a good idea in any case, but she needs money to hire one and now she’s back to square one. 

Fuck.


End file.
